User blog:Hermione524/The Seventh Year of Rose Weasley Chapter Two
Chapter Two Trying to find a seat on the Hogwarts Express was difficult. I thought that the number of first years must have doubled since when I was one. I finally found a place to sit that was empty. I knew that Michelle, Rihanna, and Eileen would join me in a few minutes. I sat down, preparing to enjoy the train ride, and then sat up, nearly banging my head on the luggage rack. Oh, shoot! I thought. I’m Head Girl! I’m supposed to be on the other side of the train! '' I sprinted along the corridors until I found the place where the prefects, the Head Girl, and the Head Boy were supposed to check in. All of the prefects were there, but not the Head Boy. ''Whew. I’m not the last one. I thought, relieved. Lily and Hugo made a spot for me by them, and I gratefully accepted. I knew that they were both prefects from the time that we got our Hogwarts letters. Albus had been a Slytherin prefect, and I a Ravenclaw, but he wasn’t Head Boy. That left Zachary Thomas from Gryffindor, Allen Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff, or Lorcan Scamander from Ravenclaw. Or, I realized, it could be somebody who had never even been a prefect, just like James Potter. No, not my cousin James Potter. Thank heavens no. The school would have been a mess even if he was just a prefect. I was thinking about his grandfather. I’d heard the story a million times – how James Potter and Lily Evans were Head Boy and Head Girl, even though they hated each other. Well, Lily hated James, anyway. How they got married is still a mystery to me. Finally, after what seemed like hours (even though my watch said it was only two minutes, the Head Boy came in, and it wasn’t Zachary, or Allen, or even Lorcan. The person who I would be sharing the duty of being Head Students with was Scorpius Malfoy. Ugh! I thought as I made my way back to the compartment where I had sat earlier. Hopefully, it would still be empty, But my luck for today was running out. It wasn’t empty. It was occupied by a bunch of sixth and seventh year Slytherin boys. Albus wasn’t one of them. Still, I didn’t really care. There was still plenty of room. I opened the compartment door and sat down in one of the empty seats. Everybody stopped talking. Then, a Slytherin seventh year boy who I had never bothered to learn the name of stood up and approached me. “What are you doing here, Weasley?” he asked. I stared him in the eye and said, “I’m sitting here and talking to you. What does it look like I’m doing?” I gave myself an internal cheer. I had always been known to have a comeback for everything. The boy scowled. “Watch it, Weasley. You don’t want to get on my bad side. Not after tomorrow you won’t.” The other boys giggled like idiots. Well, almost all of them did… I raised an eyebrow. “Well, luckily for me, you can’t tell me what to do, so I think that if you’re being this obnoxious to me, I have a right to be on your bad side.” Only half of me was paying attention. The other half of me was trying to figure out why I recognized this boy who was threatening me. The boy smirked. “Come on.” he said to the other Slytherin boys. “Let’s go sit somewhere where there’s no filthy blood traitors.” As they started to leave, I said quite loudly, “Blood traitors? Now that’s an old-fashioned term. Hasn’t been used since the fall of Voldemort.” I was happy to see the boy scowl. All of the boys left without sparing a glance to me. All except the last one. There was a look in his eyes – could it have been a silent apology? Category:Blog posts